Korrasami - Only a Summer Rain
by MattHunX
Summary: Sequel to "The Relative Calm Before the Storm". Their diplomatic mission to keep the peace in the Earth Kingdom. Pssst…just so it's clear. The word "action" at the end of the first line is a double entendre. Because they weren't exactly tired from the fight, now, were they?


**Korrasami – Only a Summer Rain**

**Author's note**: Sequel to "The Relative Calm Before the Storm". Their diplomatic mission to keep the peace in the Earth Kingdom. Pssst…just so it's clear. The word "action" at the end of the first line is a double entendre. Because they weren't exactly tired from the fight, now, were they?

Morning did not come fast, allowing the pair to get a comfortably long sleep, after last night's action. Tonraq already left for the Southern Air Temple, with Naga and they have not seen Tenzin, Pema or the kids, yet. Asami convinced Korra to pack their belongings, while she went to the airfield by herself to bring her airship to the island. Naturally, she was reluctant about letting her go and Asami had to plead her, even though she did not really want to part from her for long, either. But, she wanted to inspect the ship, before it left the ground. It was designed, as all Future Industries ships, so it could be piloted by a single person, but it needed a skeleton-crew to monitor the equipment and maintain it. It was not even time for breakfast, yet, as Korra was anxiously springing in place, between all their luggage and carry-on, waiting for Asami to return and she kept looking in the direction of the mountains and the airfield. Kya was standing with her at the same spot where Asami showed up with an airship, when they began their search for airbenders, more than three years ago. The morning sun's warmth was not yet strong enough on their skin and the birds barely began their singing as Korra started to pace, when she saw an airship rise above the mountains.

"You really can't stand being apart for long, can you?" Kya asked in an amused tone as she observed her. They watched as the ship approached the island with more impressive speed than any airship they had seen. Tenzin and his family walked out to join them, when they spotted it.

"Nice airship, you got." Jinora commented.

"It looks puny!" Meelo criticized.

"It is kinda small, compared to the one you had, when you guys found me." Kai said.

"It looks scary." Ikki observed, uneasily. Not as eager to go aboard and see it as she was the last time.

"I assume its speed is not the only thing it has above other ship." Tenzin peered at the unusual design and could tell it borrowed from both the police and military standard and what he remembered was Future Industries' usual design, from their last trip.

"Smaller units can move and strike faster." Bumi added as he punched the air for effect. It was then that they all noticed the logos on the ship's front and side and looked at Korra who was grinning to herself and at their reaction. A number of air acolytes took hold of the thin platinum anchoring chains that were lowered from the deck on all sides and helped pull the ship close to the ground. A bridge was lowered from the galley and Asami stood atop in the ship's door, leaning against the wall with an arm out, like all those years ago, with one striking difference that caught everyone, especially Korra, by surprise. Asami was wearing sleeker, black faux-leather boots that were knee-high, less baggy and more form fitting dark-red pants, a nearly skin-tight black, high-necked, long-sleeved shirt and a dark red captain's coat that reached down well-below her knees. Her entire appearance was not only stylish, it spoke authority and all but commanded reverence. Korra was certainly in reverence and awe with everyone else as Asami stepped forward, putting a hand on her hip. Korra could not contain herself and bent her knees, preparing to make some move and by Asami's growing expression of alarm on her face, she knew what was coming.

"Korra! Don't...-!" she started as Korra propelled herself up the ramp and pounced on Asami, who shrieked as Korra brought her to the floor and started kissing and licking her face, affectionately. The latter was squealing between giggles as Korra was over her, acting like a dog. The others stared in amusement as Korra pushed herself up and pulled Asami to her feet, after she was finished.

"I'll get our stuff!" she told Asami and started down the ramp, when her movement became wobbly and she stopped. They could see she was swaying, slightly and Asami was by her side in an instant to put her hands on her shoulders and stood in front of her to take a look at her. Korra looked a bit sick and pale as she kept tasting something in her mouth and making a face. Asami's worry disappeared as she realized what made Korra momentarily sick and was trying to hide a smile as she told her.

"I...think that was my foundation." Korra was licking her face quite viciously and she must have ingested some, if not, all of the substance Asami applied, which was not much, but enough to upset a person's stomach.

"Remind me you got some of that stuff on, the next time." Korra was not even asking her to remind her that maybe she should not do it, again. They walked down to the others, who were still giving them slightly worried and questioning looks.

"Korra? What happened?" Pema asked and Korra glanced at Asami, before she answered.

"Foundation or what's it called." She shrugged with a goofy smile and all the female members if the group laughed. "I'll do it early in the morning, next time." she said. "Or at night, when she takes it off." she added with a laugh.

"Nice coat." Bumi nodded and Bum-Ju squeaked in agreement. "Kinda like my own." he added and Korra turned to Asami with a wolfish grin.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen you in any of these." she added as her eyes darted all over Asami.

"You'll be heading to the state of Yi, then?" Tenzin asked, remembering their discussion from last night's dinner.

"Yes. It's in the southwest of the Earth Kingdom." Asami confirmed.

"Bolin told me it was the last place they went to, before Zaofu." Korra said.

"Me and Opal ran into them, while we were trying to help out. Saw their fancy train and figured it had to be them. The governor seemed like a good guy." Kai recalled.

The state of Yi had regained its sovereignty after Kuvira's defeat and its governor agreed it will provide a neutral meeting ground for negotiations between the warring states, to prevent the situation from escalating any further.

"I hope for their sake they can wait." Korra commented.

"I'm sure they would not ask for the two of you and then throw away their only chance for a peaceful resolution by not waiting for you to arrive." Tenzin tried to assure them.

"We hope so." Asami sighed and nodded to Korra, who returned it. It was time for them to leave. The pair gave everyone a hug. Korra picked all the kids up, along with Tenzin and lifted them all, like on her very first night in the City, when Tenzin agreed to let her stay. It was the beginning of her adventures.

"See you in the papers." Kya told them.

"See you at the South Pole?" Asami asked her and Kya nodded with a smile. She would follow them a week later.

They waved as the pair boarded the airship with all their luggage. The ramp was retracted. The chains were loosened and got coiled back up. The vessel lifted high into the sky and turned southeast, towards their destination. The propellers all shifted from their vertical position to align horizontally and they moved forward, their friends, the island, the bay and soon, the whole city, became smaller, until it all faded on the horizon. Asami led Korra to her quarters and they unpacked some of their belongings. Spare clothes, pajamas, books, documents and paperwork that Asami thought she might as well get done on their trip. She told Korra the airship had a fully stocked kitchen and the chef aboard was already preparing breakfast for them and for the rest of the small crew.

"How about you show me that sand-sailer." Korra told her and Asami led her to a reinforced storage room. Their cargo included a few strapped down supply crates, a secured jeep and the sand-sailer. Unlike the one that Asami was forced to build from scraps, it was a properly made vehicle that could be used in a sandy desert or on open water.

"So...it needs an airbender to work?" Korra asked as there was no engine or propeller, so Asami clearly had a bender in mind when she designed it.

"Or an earthbender." Asami answered. "Or a waterbender if we..." Asami paused for effect as she gave Korra smile.

"Crash into the sea? Huh!?" Korra smiled as she stepped closer, until Asami backed into a crate, her smile only growing. Korra suddenly went for her neck and bit down slightly, suckling her skin, over her pulse, which made Asami gasp. "Good thing we got all of those, huh?" Korra asked with a smirk.

"I...was...thinking of you being onboard with me one day. Just…travelling." Asami admitted as she briefly cast her eyes down as if to stop a blush from appearing. Korra blinked in surprise, then her expression softened as she smiled at her lovingly, before she kissed her.

The pair went to the kitchen and stacked a cart full of food for breakfast and they wheeled it to Asami's room themselves. Korra nibbled on bits, while Asami laid out a map to go over the route they were taking and see what lied ahead. According to the map, they were going to fly near several farming and fishing villages that were located on plains and near rivers, respectively and there were a few small coastal settlements with ports on the Mo Ce Sea. The state of Yi was located in a mountainous and rural region with significant mineral wealth in the _Former_ Earth Kingdom, as it might as well should be referred to, they thought. Past that, further to the southwestern part of the mainland, was the metal city of Zaofu and where Suyin and her family would be returning to by train, taking Kuvira with them, in a prisoner transport, as they have told the pair, at dinner. An hour had passed, already as they were flying over the sea, with the mainland to their left, stretching endlessly to the north, east and west. They could faintly see the edges of the land that was the western coast of the Former Earth Kingdom, as it seemingly blended with the colors of the sea on the horizon. The pair stood on top of the main deck, leaning against the railing and gazing into the distance. They could see the peninsula where Republic City stood. The white and bright colors of the metropolis, reaching far in every direction, only hinting at its size, as one had to behold it, standing there in person, to truly appreciate it. Asami estimated that they would reach Yi in a week, at their current speed. From there, it would take them another to reach the South Pole, not counting how long their mission would make them stay.

The pair felt it necessary to adopt a routine for the days ahead. It was almost the same as what they have gotten into on their first week back. They huddled together on a wide sofa in Asami's room, where she busied herself with some paperwork for a few hours, taking breaks to get a bite to eat, to drink or just stretch their limbs as Korra would put down what she was reading and they would take a walk up to the main deck to see the vista or check in with the pilot in the cockpit and with rest of the crew on the bridge. They would, then, return to Asami's room and pick up where they had left off. Putting in an hour and a half of exercise, a quick shower and a longer bath made the time fly fast enough. Their first day had already turned into night as they were wheeling back the food cart, after their dinner and walked out onto the main deck, again to see where they were. Asami was in her gown and Korra was in a white tank-top and light blue pants that were her pajamas. They both laughed at the idea that if it were not for the crew, they would not even bother with clothes and they would be walking around naked, at least, inside the ship. They gazed at the lights of the coast, in content.

A day later, around the same time, they were passing over a dense forest and could see the lights of the farming settlement of Senlin, to the side. Korra told Asami how Aang and his friends came to the village and dealt with an enraged spirit, once, after the Fire Nation burned part of the forest that grew back, since. She heard the story from Katara, when she was still living in the compound, during her Avatar training. The town had also grown since Aang's time and it was apparent from the buildings that they did not want to cut down more of the forest. Instead, they built taller structures to house more people, keeping the size of the land that they occupied mostly the same without cutting down the forest. Progress should always happen with its effects on the environment in mind. A lesson that Aang and the old team witnessed in person, when a refinery was built over a spiritual site of the airbenders and a long tradition was abandoned, the ground and its history tarnished after the war, angering yet another spirit that was woken from its slumber by the ignorance of those who paid no mind to where their industry expanded and what it caused. Another story from Katara that Korra recalled and could appreciate better, the more she saw from the world. In the process of trying to destroy others of their own kind, for dominance, from greed, humans destroy the environment that sustains them, with no regard to the consequences. The Fire Nation's conquest destroyed more than the average person could imagine. More than any of their historians and strategists could have predicted. Violating sites. Indiscriminately burning villages and whole forests in pursuit of their goals. The madness of one person, their lord, did not excuse the carnage their armies wrought by their own hands or from behind the protection of ballista, tanks and warships. While the states in the Former Earth Kingdom did not seem to desire world domination, restricting their ambitions to neighboring states, they would threaten the peace and balance by warring for power and influence. Letting their greed and history control them and further fracture the nation, again, worsening an already fragile state of affairs. Those states still desiring a monarchy and the kingdom would have to learn to embrace progress that will benefit them all. Some only feared progress, not because they preferred an existing system, but because they were used to their lives and the society they were a part of that had not changed for generations. Others already welcomed the changes, regardless of how difficult the transition will be for many.

On their fourth day, in the dark of the night, their eyes could barely register the faint lights of what appeared to be a coastal settlement, a seaport village, ahead of them, which they would not pass for another hour. Korra had speculated it might have been the same place from where Katara was mistakenly taken to an offshore earthbender prison rig. Like other settlements, it had gone through some development and though the markets and trading posts of such places have always bustled from business, it was further enlivened by the industrial revolution. However, after the disarray the states have fallen into, following the Earth Queen's death, they were not sure what to expect and from the air it appeared as peaceful as any other settlement. The names of the places they have already passed were in the reports, but stopping at every one of them would only have delayed them and that was something they could not afford. They would not arrive for the peace-negotiations for another week and they were still concerned that tensions would rise and the situation would get out of control, before they would even make it there. Both Korra and the Asami mentally prepared for that scenario as well and Korra half-jokingly swore she would pull a Kyoshi and separate the states, literally. There were reports of uprisings in the re-education facilities Kuvira had established, as well as in the factory where they have built and tested the spirit energy cannon. Prisoners, many of who were outlaws or were considered dissenters for refusing to join Kuvira, have taken over and were refusing to abandon the camps and to relinquish any equipment and weapons. They were adding to the problem, especially since many of them, the bandits, would likely not feel compelled to cooperate given an offer of support and innovation. It was the pair's hope that those among them, who were wrongly imprisoned, but were otherwise lawful individuals, would convince them or at the very least, would not support them for long, weakening them so they would have no choice but to surrender, once the states would be successfully convinced and would ally.

On their fifth day, the forested landscape slowly turned mountainous, with deltas of rivers that flowed from the mountains and mainland into the sea. They gazed at the Kolau Mountains, famous for encompassing the Cave of Two Lovers and the city of Omashu, known as the birthplace of earthbending. As the day passed and the next came, they could see some of the facilities and staging-grounds from a distance and the small armies that some of the states managed to build, all on the brink of war. They were less than a day away, before they would put a stop to all of it. They were not even hoping, anymore, that they would be able to. They were going to do it. No matter what. There was no room for demands or ransom or threats. They had to diffuse the situation for the sake of all and they were going to make them see reason. There was no 'or else'. They could not allow for there to be any. The consequences that would follow, would be on their terms, with the whole world in mind.

Asami woke up in the middle of the night and felt a lack of warmth by her side and she felt the empty space in the bed next to her with her hand. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in alarm. She did not give her eyes time to adjust to the darkness of the room or to the light of the lamp that she turned on and she got up and went out to the corridor. Hearing some clattering, she carefully walked up to the entrance of the kitchen and saw a dark silhouette crouching in front of an open counter, between bags and cans of food and bottles. Asami heard familiar sounds of biting and chewing coming from the creature and she flipped a light-switch. The dark-skinned beast was startled as it raised and turned its head, abruptly. A slice of meat was hanging from between its teeth as its wide, wild blue eyes looked at her in surprise. It dropped the piece of meat and bolted for the other door, before the meat even hit the wooden floor. Asami looked baffled for only a moment as she watched her flee down the corridor, on all fours, with a bit of worry and amusement. She walked after her, following her through the dark corridor, knowing where it led and stopped as she got to the cargo hold. Stepping further in, she heard soft padding and the scampering of naked feet from the direction of her sand-sailer. She peered through the dark and stepped back to turn on the lights in the corridor that were just enough for her to make out Korra's head, peeking from inside the sand-sailer, the faint light reflected in her eyes, as she was ducking as low as she could.

"Korra, it's the middle of the night, you goof." Asami told her with laughter in her voice. She only went for a late-night snack, apparently and wanted to have a little fun, now that she caught her. Or maybe the long trip and being away from the ground gotten to her. Or both.

"Come back to bed." Asami called to her, without raising her voice and saw Korra fidgeting a little. "Come on." she called, again and one could hear her smile. Her soft gaze followed Korra as she climbed out to go to her and stopped at her feet, looking up at her, expressionless. Or like a dog that wanted to play, but was told to sit still. "It's a warm night, huh?" Asami asked, not just to tease her, but to note it, as Korra was stark naked. She realized the heat must have had an effect on her and it was partially why she had woken up. The other reason, of course, was Korra not being next to her in bed and they were both admittedly nervous, despite their resolve. "You had me worried, there, for a minute, you know." she told her and Korra's face immediately showed sadness and shame. She could not keep up the dog act for long. Then again, dogs could have expressions, so she tried to save herself as she kept up her act. Korra put her hands on the front of Asami's thighs and made pleading, apologetic whines and a face to match. "Hmmm?" Asami lowered her eyelids as she regarded her repentant, feral behavior. All that was missing from the picture was a wagging tail. Korra leaned against her and put her arms around her waist, to which she raised a brow. "Korra...?" Asami said in a warning tone, before she let out a suppressed shriek as Korra lifted her and she was hanging from her right shoulder. She needed but a moment to adjust. "Back to our room, please!" she addressed her as if she was a bell-boy, who had luggage to haul. Korra silently obeyed and walked back towards their room, passing an intersecting corridor, as a crew member was entering from it, possibly wanting to check why the light was on towards the cargo hold. He froze and his eyes bulged, nearly falling out of their sockets, as a naked Avatar passed in front of him, muttering a greeting. It was as if his whole face no longer could stretch any further in any direction, but needed to, as he stared at his boss, in her gown, giving him a weak smile, slightly swaying from the way she was being carried. "Could you turn the lights off, please!" Asami asked him, as they neared a turn. But seeing as the man did not move, as he disappeared from her sight, after they turned, she was not sure if her words even got to him. Korra stepped in the room, slid the door shut with her free hand and put Asami down on the bed, nuzzling her neck. "Are you nervous?" Asami asked and Korra sighed in response. "Me, too. I know we shouldn't be. But, this isn't some test we can afford to fail or just perform badly at." she commented. "You have more experience in this sort of thing than I do." Korra looked up at her, slightly surprised. "The only thing that comes close to it is PR and I don't always handle that, personally."

"I hope they're not expecting a speech, 'cause I got nothing." Korra muttered. "I mean. I'm gonna say something, but I think I'll just wing it. Maybe it's not the best time, but..."

"It'll be more honest." Asami said what they have both felt. "If..." Asami paused to immediately correct herself. "When...they'll see you out there...and hear you...they'll know what they will all have to do. They will see there is no other way."

They held each other's hand at their side, shared a kiss and Korra whispered "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Asami repeated and they drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Asami joined Korra at the main deck as she stood, arms folded, looking into the distance at the Foggy Swamp, wherein stood the majestic Banyan-Grove tree, its crown faintly visible, reaching above the others. She had a smile on her lips and Asami remembered the person who was probably on Korra's mind.

"She's down there, somewhere. Soakin' 'er feet in the mud." she said with laughter in her voice. "She'd like you." she told Asami, who smiled, but it faded as Korra looked like she was uncertain about something as she made a face.

"What?" Asami asked.

"I'm just...not sure what it says about someone if Toph likes 'em." she mused, looking at Asami from the corner of her eye, slowly flashing a grin.

"Hey!" Asami elbowed her lightly.

A few hours and some paperwork later, Asami sat on a bench on the main deck, pouring over some documents, writing notes, making plans and she occasionally glanced at Korra, who was meditating in the middle, slowly breathing the fresh air. A crew member came out through one of the doors and approached Asami in hurried steps.

"Miss Sato...!" she started to say, keeping her voice low, but her tone was alarmingly grave, yet, she did not want to disturb the meditating Avatar, whose ears perked up. "I have an urgent message. We've been warned, over the radio, about troop movements. The pilot just confirmed we will be passing over them in a matter of minutes. They're heading towards Yi and there have been reports of several states preparing to strike at the former prison camps that were taken over by the inmates, probably to secure them as forward bases. One of them is close by and there's a possibility the army we'll be flying over will attempt to capture it." she reported with haste and Asami's face grew more worried, but also more resolute with every sentence. They both looked at Korra when they heard her stand and Asami could see exactly what she intended to do, in her eyes.

"I'm going down there." Korra said, firmly and Asami only nodded to her as they mirrored each other's gaze.

"I'll head to the bridge." Asami told her. "See if you can get them on the radio." she told the woman, who went ahead.

"They couldn't wait half a day!" Korra commented. Frustration already apparent in her voice, as the pair walked to the railing to see a cloud of dust being kicked up by the marching vehicles, few tanks, and fewer mechs.

"They won't go any further!" Asami said. "Go!" she told Korra with a nod. No worry in either of their eyes. Only determination. A few seconds later, another crew member, a few levels below, was monitoring some gauges and pressed his face to the small window as his eyes caught the Avatar, who was falling towards the ground. The ground itself was shaking as the mechanized might of a rogue state's army moved on it. From the battles they have experienced and the armies they have seen, they had a scale of what constituted one. It was obvious, even from a distance that many of the unstable states had an inflated sense of their own military power. Even if the troops they could see from above were only one half of a state's attack force, they were much less of a threat than what they had to deal with against Kuvira. The leadership of these states, or perhaps a lack thereof, was foolish if they seriously thought they could get far. They were likely planning on annexing smaller states and adding their armies to their own, in order to better hold out or move against larger states. Regardless of their strategy, the outcome was chaos, when there was a solution. Part of that solution, as they could spot, peering from inside their armored vehicles and mecha suits, was rapidly approaching them. All of the soldiers who had binoculars could see the same frightening sight through their lenses. The Avatar, with her eyes glowing white, creating an even bigger dust cloud than their entire force, flying ahead of them. She dragged her feet above the ground and created a narrow chasm in a half circle, in front of them, completely cutting off their advance. She, then, landed on top of the first vehicle, a shoddily reinforced jeep with no roof and four speechless, gawking soldiers.

"Give me your radio! Now!" Korra told the men and the one in the passenger seat handed it to her, without protests. "Listen up! I don't care who your leader is. I'm telling all of you to turn back. The talks between the states is supposed to be today. You don't have to go to war. There is a way out. For all states to be equal and independent." she implored them as the airship was taking up a position, beyond the chasm. The soldiers gazed up at the two unfamiliar symbols on the ship. The one on its front caught their eyes the most. The emblems of all the nations incased in cogwheel. "Maybe you don't believe something like that could ever happen. Or that things won't be better than they used to be. But, you've got to know, there won't be a better future to hope for if you can't even give it a chance. This..." she spread her arms out. "Won't change anything. It'll never stop. _You_ will never stop. But, you can. Now! Before there's no turning back. And you only have to turn back today. And you won't have to regret anything tomorrow." she finished and there was a few seconds of silence before a voice came on the radio.

"Regret? Is that supposed to be a threat?" The voice said. Likely, their commander.

"No. I'm not Kuvira. I'm not gonna force anything on you or any of the states. But, I'm not gonna let you destroy each other. Because that's what will happen. You are going to lose, even if you win a battle or a state."

"And what is that supposed to...?" The voice attempted to ask what Korra meant, when it was apparently cut off for a few second, before it came back. "If you're not here t' fight, then why is that ship o' yours pointing its cannons at us?" It demanded to know and Korra turned to look at what he was referring to, not surprised that Asami had her back and had all of her ship's weapons trained at the ground. She trusted her fully and knew it was mostly for show, but she also had no doubt that the ship could stop the small army all by itself. She knew what those men needed to hear to make them see reason, but before she could speak, the voice came back on. "You think _you_ and one _small_ airship can stop us!?" It said. Sounding provoked. The few mecha suits they had, all took a step forward, as if taking a stance, and all their tanks aimed their turrets at the airship and at Korra. She did not move. Nor did she turn around as she heard the sound of cannon-fire from behind her. Instead of the cannonballs everyone expected, several metal spikes embedded themselves in the ground, all with a strange device at their top-half that seemed to be pulsating with electricity. Korra watched with intrigue, herself, as the devices went off and released an electromagnetic pulse, instantly rendering all mechs inoperable. A second volley fired what appeared to be regular cannonballs, at first. But upon impact, the precise shots covered several of their vehicles with a substance that seemed to melt and burn through their armor without fire or sound, eating through to the mechanism that made them move. The soldiers fled from the troop transports and tanks as the thermite rounds decimated their equipment. With only two round of attacks, nearly half of their armored units were taken out, without any casualties or even injuries. Korra smiled on the inside. Proud of Asami and her mind. The defenses and weapons aboard her ship were primarily meant to disable and as the unfortunate troops in front of them had witnessed, it was more than capable.

"You see!?" Korra continued with what she was about to say to them a minute ago. "Everything you'd do, here, today…and from then on, would be pointless. Your whole idea to conquer. To beat states weaker than you. Even if you'd do it, what's all that power worth? You would be alone. With no allies. And the rest of the world would be against you? Where would you go from there? What would you do? Fight 'til the end and lose everything, again? You and all of the other states, are a part of this world. Alone, you fight, because you're afraid to lose what you have and you want what the others have. But, together you wouldn't need to fight. All of you would have what you'd need to make your states great. To have enough to make your lives better. Yours. Your families. Your children's and their children's. They wouldn't have to fight _your_ wars." Korra kept talking, letting some of her frustration with the world show. "They wouldn't have to sit in a tank and be told to take what they don't have and then go to the next place on some politician's map to do the same, until they'd have everything taken from them, one day. Including their lives. Is that what you want for your children? For yourselves? I know it isn't. And all you need to do is stop this. All of you! Everywhere!" she finished and took a slow, deep breath. Both Korra on the ground and Asami above, were waiting in silence to see what their decision will be. The radio crackled after a few seconds.

"All units, stand down! I repeat. Stand down and retreat!" Their commander said and the pair let out a deep sigh of relief. "We'll pull back, on all fronts and spread the word to the other states. Rest assured, Avatar." he added.

"We've boosted your signal, Commander." Asami's voice came on. "All of your troops had to hear it. We'll still need to reach out to the other states and we'll need you and your leadership to do the same." she explained.

"We will." he answered. "We just hope you'll succeed." he said, sincerely. It was made clear to him where their own path would have led and that both women have showed them a better one. Without harming any of his men, no less. And they could have.

"We all will." Asami assured him and told the crew to search all the frequencies to relay the stop order and call a truce. She asked them to descend and lower a chain so Korra could grab on if she needed to. Walking out onto the main deck, back where she received the report, she saw that the troops were already in retreat. Korra came flying up from the side, having airbent the rest of the way from the galley to reach her faster. Asami had a look of concern, when she saw that Korra was disappointed. It could not have been about herself. She did everything. Said everything. Asami figured it had to be about those troops only heeding her after a show of force.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, softly.

"They didn't even wanna listen. We had to force them." She said 'we'. Asami did not want her to feel wrong about something she did not do.

"I forced them. Not you." she told her, firmly. "And we didn't cross any lines. And that's what matters." she pointed out, trying to ease her conscience.

"I know." Korra said with a sigh. "But, I wish they'd listened sooner." Her expression softened and she had a slight smile as she talk to her. "I knew you'd be prepared. And I knew you wouldn't really harm them." She praised her. "Even if they were asking for it." Korra turned her head to look down at the retreating troops with a frown, as she said it. She turned back to Asami as something occurred to her. "I thought that plasma thing wasn't ready, yet." she said, referring to the second attack.

"It isn't. That was thermite. It's only strong enough to melt equipment and weaker armor. If aimed well, it can disable vehicles, like you saw." She explained and continued. "Platinum is nearly useless as armor, because it's more malleable and can take of a lot of heat. The mecha tanks were only made from it so they would be impervious to metalbending and fire. As for other elements, you took one out with water, remember?" she recalled and so did Korra, how she flushed out the driver from one. "You could take the suits down with earthbending, too, I guess."

"Yeah. Bolin told me how Toph took out a whole bunch of them." Korra commented with a laugh.

The same woman from before approached them.

"Miss Sato, the message has been sent. Many of the states are already calling their troops back and are relaying the message. Also, we should arrive in the Yi State Capital after noon." she reported and Asami thanked her, before she returned to her post.

"We have a couple of hours. Maybe we should rest a little." Asami suggested. "We're going to be talking until evening." she added, feeling tired just from thinking about it. "And then, maybe the whole day tomorrow." They both knew how much they will need to discuss with the representatives of each state. Fortunately, some of their plans were already in motion and were speeding along the railways to the states, in the form of supplies and humanitarian aid that would begin to establish Future Industries' permanent presence in the region.

"I think I'd face down another army, instead." Korra groaned as she walked close to Asami and put her arms around her waist.

"That's a little of the old you talking." She told her and Korra was admittedly somewhat exaggerating. They smiled at each other, but they both knew she would have done it if it meant finally securing a truce. "Come on!" she told Korra and they joined hands to walk back to Asami's room.

The small canteen was occupied by most of the crew, sans the pilot, who the pair went and relieved for the duration of lunch, as she and Korra had eaten already, after some rest. The pair kept an eye on the controls, while underneath them the landscape was the same as before and there were no reports on the radio of any hostile activity on the ground or in the air, as they could see other airships in the distant sky. The type Korra deemed a hunk of junk and Asami, herself, noted their shoddy workmanship, before they crashed in the Si Wong Desert with one. They were all heading the same way and they could see a train moving along a railway line. The latter was not Future Industries' support, but was likely carrying the diplomats and their guards, those from larger states that also agreed to represent the interests of neighboring states or even transport the leaders of states they were miraculously not at odds with, as some smaller states could not even afford transportation for their delegation. Asami had read as much from the reports on the warring states and their relations. It was something she aimed to change as soon as possible. So all states could represent themselves equally, everywhere and can travel more easily. While it was a small relief that some states have retained such relationships, it meant that, ultimately, their own resources have remained inadequate. While cooperation was the key for a future alliance, across the mainland and the world, states were also supposed to have a strong enough economy to stand on their own legs, to an extent, while also enabling adequate living-standards for the people, with prospects, room for innovation and growth, both technological and spiritual. A rise in consciousness, awareness and understanding of their fast-developing world and the application of that collective knowledge to their physical reality with respect and care for it. It was everyone's responsibility, but not all were equally capable of such an approach, either because of the limitation their economy and living had imposed or the opposite, when they had too much to care for the rest. Asami was the combination of both worlds. One with more than enough resources and a care for things. The first among them was Korra, who shared the same care, priorities and responsibilities. Asami judged from the other ships trajectory that they were close to their destination, all of them converging on a single location, all with the same purpose.

"It won't be long, now." she said, quietly as she stood behind the wheel and Korra was embracing her from behind.

They could see buildings and a row of linked carts, standing behind one another on the single railway line that ran through the capital. People were slowly coming out of the carts and from the buildings with men and women in uniform standing around and between them. They all lifted their gaze towards a single airship that stood out from the rest, as all of them were near and ready to anchor.

The peculiar ship, with the strange logos no one had seen before, steered away from the rest and slowed to remain further behind. Korra glanced at Asami, inside the galley, where the pair was, now, waiting to disembark. An uncertain voice came on the radio.

"Future Industries One, you are lagging behind. Is there a problem? Over." The man coordinating all the arriving airships asked.

"This is Future Industries One. We are preparing to anchor. No need for support. Over." The pilot answered and Korra looked at Asami with a puzzled expression.

"This thing's gonna park itself or something?" she asked and Asami had the hint of a sly smile tugging at her lips as she looked outside, just as they heard something fire. From four points on the ship, platinum anchoring chains were harpooned, in a rectangular shape that penetrated the earth and metal spikes sprung from their sides, keeping them from being pulled from the ground as the mechanism at the end of the chains steadily reeled the ship in place and it touched down. The crowd watched as the ship's entrance slid open and the power couple, many of them had only seen in the papers or heard of in news broadcasts, stepped out, hand in hand. Their mere presence, the entrance they made and one volatile situation they swiftly diffused a few hours prior, already made everyone aware of their abilities and dedication. The real summit was about to begin in earnest as the pair joined the rest, walking between the parted mass of formal and military attires, towards the governor of the state. The courageous man, who defied even Kuvira, had no illusions about his own public image or his importance to the meeting. He also knew, the most influential force in it and in the whole world, was walking towards him at the moment. The two of them, as one. They stopped in front of him. The three of them were flanked by a row of guards, and dignitaries, men and women amongst both, from all sides. Their expressions firm and the tension that made them so one could almost reach out and touch. The pair bowed as their face softened and the Governor's turned less stony, as well, at their humbleness.

"Governor." The greeting came from the pair, first and they were all certain it came as a surprise to some of the guests, who may have had preconceptions about both their personalities, which were quickly proven false.

"Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. It is an honor." he replied with a bow of his own.

"Likewise. You have a reputation yourself." Asami said, courteously and the Governor was lost for a second, before Korra's response reminded him why he did have some.

"Yeah. Standing up to Kuvira couldn't have been easy. I'm sorry things got this bad." Korra told him and Asami briefly looked at her. She knew after all the times she brought it up and she told her it was enough, that she stopped blaming herself, so it was merely a simple show of empathy, more than anything else.

"You put a stop to her mad campaign. It is the states who should feel they have disappointed the people, by starting the war all over again, before there was even peace. After this is over, you'll have done more than we have asked of you. The aid you have sent to the states is already helping. And you would offer more?" he asked, as he could hardly believe they would do even more for the states and he would find out, later, the amount of support and resources they were willing to provide all of them.

"We went through far too much not to help. It's what we've fought for. We're not going to let it fall apart, again. And it's not like we don't benefit from it, ourselves. Future Industries will offer support and expand to maintain it all." Asami explained.

"Besides, we came all this way, didn't we?" Korra asked, light-heartedly, as she folded her arms. Trying to ease the tension, as well as her nerves. The Governor seemed to visibly relax, along with those within earshot.

"Please, follow me, then! We will begin immediately." he motioned with his hand and turned to walk towards their equivalent of a city hall and meeting room with all those invited and their security trailing behind him and the pair, most eyes boring holes in the back of their heads and linked hands. The locals were giving them the same reaction, watching their governor lead the unprecedented number of representatives with the two of them, as they moved through the square and street, between smaller buildings, none of them more than two stories high. The capital was rather humble and simple in its architecture and size, in sharp contrast with even the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, in part, due to improved conditions, in the latter, during Kuvira's occupation, if any good had come of it. All of which would be threatened, once again, and would eventually be ignored, with a lack of resources being allocated to the lower ring's upkeep to fund even a defensive war, if the conflicts escalated. The middle ring would feel less of an impact and the upper ring would stand largely untouched and well-kept, all available resources left after funding the war effort diverted to further serve those in power. As would likely be the case in all states, where the leadership would slowly and sooner let the lower classes fend for themselves while still needing them to keep serving as the backbone of their failing economy, before they would consider capitulating or providing acceptable conditions for them to not only keep working, but make a living from it. Forgetting it is their sacrifice that is keeping their state afloat to wage a war they should not even be fighting in the first place. The pair both recalled Bolin's mention of the state the lower ring neighborhoods were before and during Kuvira's unification effort. They needed to keep all that has been improved from falling back into disrepair, everywhere. They all took their seats behind curved wooden tables that formed a circle so everyone could see everyone. The pair took a place across from the governor and as they were all seated, Korra remained standing. Asami gave her a look of concern, as did everyone in the room, the press standing behind and around them all, looking curiously at her. She glanced at Asami, meeting her eyes that seemed to give her more confidence. She had given speeches, before. But never had she addressed so many leaders at once, in such a crucial meeting. She could imagine the crowd outside the doors and windows, waiting in anticipation for the future they will bring them.

"Uh..." she began, uncertain. Then, cleared her throat, asserting herself and Asami watched as her eyes shifted, seeing the conference room and all the people being reflected in her firm gaze as she began.

"When they found out I was the Avatar, my life changed. I grew up in a compound, away from most of my own tribe and the world. And I wanted nothing more than to so it. Actually..." she paused. "I was naive and thought I'd just get out there and save it. And be famous and be feared by bad guys. I had to find out the hard way that it wasn't as simple as that and that I wasn't as all powerful as I thought. I wanted to make a difference. And I wanted it to last. For my life as the Avatar and as a person to mean something. But, I also saw that even people who want to do good can go too far. And make things worse in the end." she looked around meaningfully and everyone knew exactly who she meant, even if the only example of that, for them, was Kuvira and her misguided attempt to protect the people of a united earth empire. They probably did not know about Amon, Unalaq and Zaheer. What they ultimately stood for, but were driven to extremes, losing themselves along the way. "And I learned I didn't want to be that person." Korra continued and glanced at Asami. Her voice becoming stronger. "We _have_ done a lot. And we want to do more. **I** want to do more. And learn more. But, there won't be anything left. Not just for me, but for anyone, if we don't do this...together." she glanced at Asami, again. "We know you only want what's best for your states and your people. But, you don't have to become what you're all afraid of. And we won't let you lose yourselves...as soon as you'd go to war." she finished and many, who had ample reason to, had a look of shame, as they regarded one another with it. Several of them rose from their seats and began applauding, with more joining in and the entire room was giving Korra a standing ovation, except one man who had a hook for a hand. Korra looked around as she had just given their meeting a promising start and she sat down, sighing internally. Asami could see her nervousness and how it completely vanished. The discussions have carried on well into the afternoon. Each state and the people who were speaking on their behalf have put forward their requests for aid and discussed at length and in more detail what they required to stabilize their own situation. New alliances were forged as states agreed to support one another through trade that would be facilitated by the expansion of the rail network and faster transport, the details of which they would have time to discuss with the Matriach of Zaofu and consider the technological advances they were willing to offer. Keeping themselves isolated, but still boosting their own economy and that of others through patents, amongst other things. The pair did not actually discuss with Suyin whether she would choose to keep Zaofu out of politics and remain separate or whether she would take a more active role, especially after having acted as a representative to talk Kuvira down, after refusing the role the first time. Future Industries, besides the humanitarian aid and supplies, would also traffic trading goods between the states, who could later purchase and own their loaned transports on land, air and water, after enough economic growth. Future Industries' engineers and architects, along with Zaofu's, would help redesign their infrastructure on a massive scale. Prince Wu's formal announcement of his decision to abolish the monarchy, in favor of independent states with democratic systems, was better received than anyone had predicted. He would return to the place to formalize his plans in the coming weeks with an entourage of seasoned advisors. The falsely labeled dissenters and outlaws, who were still occupying the former prisons have also heard the message Korra gave to the troops she faced. Many among them chose to lay down arms, as predicted. While those with a checkered past have been given the choice of prison or freedom through honest labor with enough wage that most of them have opted for, some of them reluctantly. The latter were not even hoping for redemption for their pasts, but neither were they keen on spending the dawn of a new age behind bars or any time there. Very few of them were stubborn enough to resist the form of amnesty and they were overpowered, disarmed and detained by the rest. That situation, practically solved itself, which only spared the states more resources and their efforts could be better directed elsewhere.

After hours of nonstop negotiations, during which everyone seemed to have developed an extraordinary amount of control over their bladder, or perhaps they have ignored it, along with their thirst and hunger, the governor slowly stood, mirroring everyone else's weariness and he concluded their talks for the day, to continue them on the next. Everyone stood and rather than shuffle or make idle small-talk, hurried out of the conference room and the building, heading to their airship or the quarters they were housed in, as the sun was already setting. The handshakes, as they all thought, could wait until they were done. But, mostly, it was their bladder-control that forced them to dispense with the pleasantries. Their haste did not make for good photo-ops for the sizable media that was present, as all their cameras captured were strained faces and people's backs. Even the pair managed to blend with the escaping crowd and get back to their ship without being blinded by the nonstop flashing.

"Bathroom!" Korra exclaimed as they got in and raced off. Asami had no reason to laugh at her emergency, as she was exerting herself to convince the amused welcoming crew she was having no such control issues, following after Korra and briefly responding to their inquiry about the meeting.

"Ma'am. How'd it go?" The pilot asked.

"Well enough." Asami replied and looked at him as she passed by.

"Is it done?" Another man asked.

"To be continued." she called over her shoulder and the woman stepped forward.

"Ma'am, we have received reports of...-" she began, but Asami politely cut her off.

"I'll talk to you in a few minutes." Asami held up her hand, nodding to her at the end. The woman blinked and put her hand to her mouth with a slight pout, making an uncomfortable face as she could tell why her boss was in a hurry herself. Asami freshened up and headed straight for the kitchen, where she knew she would find Korra, dramatically fending off starvation and was likely in the middle of a second raid on their food stocks. To her delight, she had quickly put several items together from the day's menu and stacked a cart full, from which she was already devouring it all, before they even wheeled it to their room. Asami took a bite and they looked at each other as she was chewing slowly and Korra had to calm down to match her speed. A few moments of silence passed between them as their faces brightened and their lips curved into a smile.

"That went well." Asami spoke. "What you told them at the beginning hit home."

"They were gonna do the same thing Kuvira did. And she didn't even start a war between them. This would've been worse." Korra commented.

"At least, it's over, now. They're not going to go to war. We stopped that." she assured Korra as she took her hand. "A few more hours of finalizing most of the projects tomorrow and we can be on our way by the afternoon. Ahead of schedule." she added with a satisfied smile, which Korra returned.

They finished their dinner and met with the crew back on the main deck, where they have heard reports about groups of monarchists protesting the changes. Their numbers all throughout the states were barely above what could be considered negligible. Just as remnants of the Equalist movement or members of the Red Lotus, they were scattered to the wind. Korra recalled what Tenzin told her about the decisions she would have to make and that not everyone will be happy about the changes she will inevitably bring. As he put it, at the night of the wedding, she already did more, in just a few years, than most Avatars during their life-time and by her own words, she was not done. Their plans will take years to fully come to realization and they will be kept busy through it all. Such were their thoughts, as they were out on the observation deck, enjoying the last few minutes of the sunset, arms around each other's waist, their left hands laced and resting on the rail and their right hands by their side. Both of them, oblivious to the fervor on the streets behind them, where the guests were unwinding as the uniformed statues of their security detail stood nearby, ready to escort them, wherever they stumbled that evening. Sleep came easily for the mentally exhausted pair that night and before they could decide whether they were just dreaming about the day's events or not, they were back in the middle of the crowded street, among flashes of light, which were briefly illuminating and capturing the traditional green robes and head-pieces, filled out by physiques of all sizes. None of their faces had shown any signs they were nursing a headache. Their eyes were relaxed, yet, sharp. All of them were ready to wrap up business and more hours of discussion than some of them had in an entire year. The meeting went more swiftly, but there was also more to deal with than the day before and the time of their departure depended on how fast they could progress. Everyone went out of their way to accommodate one another in the kind of support and resources they were willing to give and what needed to be forfeited was not even worth a second thought, as the gains far outweighed what many of them had already lost, before the three years of turmoil, which even Kuvira only partially gave back to them, at a price.

They had gone from being ruled, but ignored by a tyrant, to being forcefully united under the banner of someone, who was sadly becoming one, only to fracture, once more and fight for dominance. Dependence in unity or independence in war. The choice was obvious and not to mention more affordable if the states wanted to develop and prosper. Ultimately they will be independent and would choose their leaders by the verdict of the many, but only together will they be able to flourish. None were deluding themselves with the idealistic view that everything will be perfect and the differences will all disappear. They will try to keep the complicated stability, than settle for the easier, constant war. Looking at it, as they did during their meeting, there never was an option. Only one way out. They could finally see their path, as they created it together, before them. Korra felt like she was watching Asami make one of her drawings as she kept turning from one speaker to another and peering at the papers that Asami held in front of them, each a different piece that would form the future.

The meeting finally came to a stop and everyone's hunger and bodily discomfort, numb parts, was repressed by their elation and enthusiasm. It was time for the handshaking and the pair was the first in order for everyone. The cameras caught each person who showed their gratitude for their generosity and the lesson they taught them.

"I can hardly believe it is already over." the governor exclaimed as he approached them. "And here I was afraid I'd retire by the time it ended."

"It's only just begun." Asami replied with a smile.

"We're just glad we could pull it off." Korra added.

"As I've said, you have done 'more' than enough." he replied with a warm, grateful smile. "I'm sure you are as eager to be on your way as everyone. I never thought I'd see a day like this." he said as he looked around them at everyone.

"A lot can change in a few years. Sometimes, you can't even see it coming." Korra told him and exchanged looks with Asami.

They pair and the governor bid each other farewell and agreed that in the coming weeks in will not be luck that will decide the outcome of their endeavor, but it did not hurt to wish each other good fortune, regardless. The harpoons released the ground and were reeled back in place as their airship rose to the sky and set course to the South Pole.

Two afternoons later they could see Chin's village to their left and Korra told Asami the story of how Avatar Kyoshi defeated the warlord and how the people of the village wrongly despised the Avatar for generations, until Aang's arrival and actions made them see things differently. She told her how Kyoshi separated the island, bearing her name, from the mainland to keep her people safe from Chin, before beating him. They saw it for themselves, up close and personal, on the third day. As they passed near it, Asami told the pilot to maintain course and slow down as they approached. They lowered a platform on the bottom of the galley, and Korra used her air-wheel to shoot across the sea with Asami in her arms and they dropped by the island for a quick visit, livening things up. Kiyoshi Island, too, have gone through some urban and economic development. The people were absolutely ecstatic to see the new Avatar and the pair became immediately concerned when one of the middle-aged villagers started foaming in the mouth as he cheered for them. They were told not to worry as it seemed to 'run in the family'. Much to Asami's amusement, Korra was roped into having the traditional Kyoshi Warrior face paint put on her. Their ship had to stop and wait, as their brief excursion was taking longer than they thought it would. The pair got back after a good half an hour and giggling echoed off the island and then in the corridors of the ship as the painted pair went for a quick shower.

They were heading for the remote Patola Mountain Range, housing the Southern Air Temple to meet up with Tonraq and his ship between it and the South Pole. Towards the end of the sixth day, they spotted the familiar vessel, ahead of them, and caught up to it as it slowed down when they saw them. Tonraq smiled at the logos on the ship and the light of the setting sun shined on it as it pulled up next to them and both ships stopped to anchor. The ramp was lowered and the pair emerged with their luggage, dressed more warmly, and Korra bounced over to her father, with all of her belongings, to give him a hug.

"They look great." he told Asami as he hugged her, looking up at the design.

"People gonna see the one at the front everywhere!" Korra exclaimed.

Asami glanced around at the White Lotus sentries and it gave her an idea. She walked back on the ramp and discussed something with the pilot. He saluted her and the airship pulled back its anchoring chains, and turned around, back towards Republic City. Asami had instructed them to head back and reconstruct the ship from the available platinum and to expand the crew quarters to house a group of White Lotus sentries, for added security. Then, they would come to the South Pole, from where the pair would return to the city with the fortified airship.

"You can tell us all about your mission, when we get back! I'm not gonna pry, now. You two should get some rest!" Tonraq told them.

"We're only about a day's journey, right?" Asami asked.

"That's right. We should be docking by tomorrow evening." Tonraq answered.

"Won't half the tribe show up? It's not that I don't appreciate it all, but…we had enough of crowds." Korra wanted to know.

"I think your mother will order them to stay inside their homes, for the time we arrive and settle you two." he told her.

"Mom's gonna tell everyone to stay inside?" Korra asked with a laugh. "Can't wait to see that!" she exclaimed with a grin as they gazed ahead of them, under darkening skies, the cold waters splitting beneath them and they breathed in the crisp air as the sun's warm touch still lingered on their face.

**Author's note**: The title meant to say that instead of a long storm it was merely a summer rain.

After a little research, I thought I'd make Asami's suped-up airship be capable of 50-60km/h speeds. And looking at the world map of the avatar universe, both the marked one and the realistic satellite-view like image that exists on the wikia, I figured the distance to Yi or Zaofu is like the distance between the East Coast of the USA and the European continent. So, with the above speed the travel time should be a week and they'd need another one to reach the South Pole. So, from the South Pole to Republic City, it's a two week journey, realistically. I think.

Did some research on thermite and it was used back in WWII. It can be used without an explosive charge when silence is necessary to an operation, so it has no sound or is very quiet.

Korra's speech after that, about being alone without any allies, was also meant to convey, between the lines, that their entire military might would be worthless. One small ship could defeat them. And even they had amassed a proper military through conquering other states, then there would be the rest of the world to deal with. They would be sorely outmatched, anyway. Therefore, their quest for power is pointless and doomed to failure.

The emphasis was on the economic and socio-political ideas and the inspirational speeches, but I also wanted a dose of humor. I will note, however, that I am not an advocate of pacifism. In fact I quite happily and readily subscribe to the idea that sometimes, some form of violence, directed in the right place, is necessary for progress, for FASTER progress, anyway. Not the painfully slow, barely perceptible one, the fruits of which we'll be lucky to reap in our lifetime.

As you may have noticed, I go perhaps a tiny bit out of the way, sometimes, to emphasize that there are both men AND women fulfilling the same duties, in uniform, as diplomats, as leaders, as whatever. Because fuck sexism.


End file.
